Who Knows
by cloudskim
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan tentang sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama tidak peka terhadap perasaan masing-masing. Chanyeol yang meragukan perasaan Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. ChanBaek/ChanyeolxBaekhyun/GS.


**Who Knows?**

By cloudskim

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: GS

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin. Mereka merupakan sekelompok orang yang tak terpisahkan, bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat. Meskipun mereka baru dipertemukan di bangku kuliah, namun mereka sudah layaknya saudara. Tidak ada yang heran dengan kedekatan mereka termasuk dosen mereka pun sudah mengetahuinya. Awalnya Baekhyun juga tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat teman sebaik mereka mengingat fakta bahwa Baekhyun sempat merasa canggung jika harus berkomunikasi dengan namja saat ia masih SMP di Bucheon. Tapi sekarang? Sahabatnya malah namja semuanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka teman Baekhyun di Seoul, malah Baekhyun lah yang mempunyai lingkar teman yang paling luas di antara sahabatnya. Mulai dari teman kos, teman organisasi, hingga teman dari Bucheon juga dekat dengannya. Dan yang paling mengherankan bagi Baekhyun adalah, sahabatnya termasuk orang yang kurang peduli dengan sekelilingnya terutama Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu menurutnya adalah namja paling tidak peka yang pernah dia kenal. Tidak seperti Oh Sehun yang selalu menuruti permintaannya dan Kim Jongin yang paling murah senyum.

* * *

"Ya Park Chanyeol, apa seminarnya sudah dimulai?"

"Ajik. Neo eodiya?"

"Aku masih di jalan."

"Palli!"

"Ne."

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kampus setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol. Hari ini kampus mengadakan seminar bagi para penerjemah dan dosen mereka mewajibkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun dan para sahabatnya merupakan mahasiswa Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris yang mengambil profesi penerjemah. Sebenarnya yang Baekhyun tahu hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang sudah merencanakan untuk memilih profesi tersebut di awal-awal semester, tapi siapa sangka jika Sehun dan Jongin juga mengambil profesi yang sama.

Seminar yang mereka ikuti sebenarnya sangat menarik, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sepertinya kurang fokus dengan seminar yang dia ikuti. Terbukti dari dia yang saat ini tengah melamun dan hal itu disadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Kamjagiya!" Kaget Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang bergerak lincah di depan wajahnya dan seketika mendengus saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Namun ternyata Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia terus saja mengganggu Baekhyun mulai dari yang menjitak kepalanya dengan pen hingga yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah saat Chanyeol seakan-akan ingin menyubit pipinya. Hey, meskipun mereka bersahabat, tapi mereka sangat meminimalisir adanya kontak fisik dan Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya namja yang akan menyubit pipinya. Bukankah skinship seperti itu cukup intim dan biasanya hanya sepasang kekasih yang melakukannya?

* * *

Semester telah berganti dan kini Baekhyun beserta teman angkatannya tengah dipusingkan dengan PKL yang akan mereka jalani sebagai syarat kelulusan di kampus mereka. Beruntung karena di profesi mereka, Baekhyun beserta sahabatnya bebas memilih teman sekelompok maupun lokasi PKL mereka. Kelompok Baekhyun terdiri dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kyungsoo – mereka berdua merupakan teman dekat Baekhyun di organisasi paduan suara –, dan Yixing.

"Ya Oh Sehun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ni yeojachingu?" Baekhyun terus menggoda Sehun saat mereka tengah makan malam bersama. "Ish, diam kau!" Sebal Sehun. "Sudahlah, bergabunglah bersama kami para single." Celetuk Luhan yang membuat semuanya terbahak mendengarnya. Ya, secara mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kelompok mereka merupakan single kecuali Sehun yang sepertinya hubungannya akan berakhir.

Makan malam kali ini bukan lah makan malam biasa karena diselingi dengan bermain kartu - permainan wajib Baekhyun dan para sahabatnya – dan yang kalah harus memilih antara truth atau dare.

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan sampai kau kalah kali ini! Aku sudah kehabisan stok pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun karena sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat sering memainkannya dan sialnya mereka hampir selalu memilih truth hingga tidak ada yang tidak mereka ketahui satu sama lain. Namun ternyata harapan Baekhyun tidak terkabul. Ya, Chanyeol kalah dalam ronde ini.

"Aish… Baekhyun-ah palli!" seru Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengajukan pertanyaan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Yak aku bingung mau bertanya apa." Seru Baekhyun. "Ah! Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?" akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Benar-benar pertanyaan bagi orang yang buntu." Ucap Sehun. "Ige mwoya? Tadi Baekhyun, sekarang kau. Ya Park Chanyeol, palli jawab pertanyaannya!" Seru Jongin tak sabar.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga bingung mau menjawab apa 'Aish aku benci dengan pertanyaan ini.' Batin Chanyeol. "Err… mwonga? Ah! Bukan hanya untukmu sih, tapi aku tak suka dengan orang yang polos." Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menganga. "Jadi dari dulu hingga sekarang kau masih menganggapku polos?!" Ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau tak tau saja bagaimana aku jika di kos." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Hey, itu berbeda! Levelnya pasti berbeda." Sanggah Chanyeol. "Terserahmu." Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa jengkel sendiri mengetahui kalau ada yang tidak Chanyeol suka darinya. Hei, bukankah Baekhyun sendiri yang bertanya? Lagipula tidak mungkin tidak ada sifat yang tidak disukai dari tiap orang.

"Sekarang aku. Kalau kau akhirnya diterima sebagai penerjemah setelah masa magangmu berakhir, apa kau ada rencana untuk mengencani seseorang?" Smirk tersungging di wajah Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menahan geramannya. Tentu saja hal itu hanya diketahui oleh Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin. "Ani." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau, di antara yeojadeul di sini, siapa yang pernah terikat secara emosional denganmu?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudku, siapa yang pernah kau suka, benci, atau apalah itu." Sambung Jongin. "Tidak ada. Dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan, Yixing, apalagi dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa jika lebih dari teman. Aku sudah mempunyai batas. Jika aku sudah berteman dekat, maka lebih baik jika seperti ini." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Jongin menahan emosi karena kebodohan yang menurut mereka Chanyeol lakukan. 'Hah… kenapa sesak sekali?' Batin Baekhyun bertanya.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan minggu kedua mereka PKL dan sekarang merupakan waktu mereka untuk mengevaluasi hasil terjemahan mereka. Dikarenakan penglihatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kurang, maka mereka berdua pindah dari tempat biasa mereka duduk. Kyungsoo di samping Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun di samping Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian supervisor mereka, Joonmyeon, tiba dan mendampingi untuk mengevaluasi hasil terjemahan mereka. Evaluasi berjalan lancar meskipun terdapat beberapa kali perdebatan hingga ucapan Joonmyeon membuat semua orang terkejut. "Apa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran?" sontak saja Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Parahnya, semua orang mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut termasuk Chanyeol sedangkan hanya Baekhyun yang menyanggah pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jongin juga, dia dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun. "Ne sunbae, dan aku dengan Luhan. Dan Yixing sendiri." Ucap Sehun jenaka yang membuat mereka semua tertawa. "Ne, aku rela menjadi single di tengah-tengah kalian." Ucap Yixing pasrah. "Memang kau yang membuat kita ganjil." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat mereka semua semakin terbahak. Tak lama kemudian jam kerja telah berakhir dan ditutup oleh Joonmyeon. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Dan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, segeralah menikah!" Baekhyun dibuat terkejut lagi. "Aish sunbae." Tolak Baekhyun. "Yak! Kau jangan bicara begitu! Lebih baik segera menikah daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Joonmyeon lalu keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah makan siang dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan setelah keluar dari kantor. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga saat ini Baekhyun selalu memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. "Kau ini kenapa?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya. "Aku kesal dengan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membalas dengan gerutuan. "Kesal kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Aku masih tak habis pikir, kenapa dia malah mengiyakan pertanyaan Joonmyeon sunbae?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal. "Dan lagi, tadi pagi dia juga sudah membuatku kesal." Sambung Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bertanya-tanya. "Tadi pagi? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi saat aku bangun tidur, dia menghubungiku untuk meminta software terjemahan. Setelah aku menyanggupi, ternyata katanya lebih baik dia meminta pada Jongin karena tidak ingin melihatku polosan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Polosan? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Luhan semakin kebingungan. "Nah, itu dia. Aku bertanya padanya malah dia menertawakanku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata dia tidak ingin melihatku berpenampilan tanpa make up. Heol! Dia sudah beberapa kali melihatku tanpa meggunakan make up bahkan juga tahu bagaimana mukaku setelah bangun tidur." Baekhyun masih saja mengoceh mengabaikan dua temannya yang saling berpandangan.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat dua temannya menunjukkan smirk mereka. "Itu tandanya Chanyeol mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tersedak. "Neo micheosseo?!" Ucap Baekhyun. "Wae? Dia ingin melihatmu berpenampilan dengan cantik di hadapannya." Ucap Luhan. "Asal kalian tahu, aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta." Sanggah Baekhyun meskipun sebagian kecil hatinya menolak ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kalian selalu memasangkanku dengan dia? Ah, bukan hanya dia. Sehun, Jongin, bahkan teman-teman organisasi juga. Bahkan teman kosku juga selalu menggodaku." Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang jengkel saat ini. "Kan kau dekat dengan mereka semua." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dekat bukan berarti cinta." Baekhyun menjawabnya malas. "Lagipula apa ada yang salah denganku? Aku telah melewati masa-masa kuliah dengan tenang, tapi tiba-tiba saja saat mau lulus ada saja yang digosipkan denganku. Dekat dengan siapa saja dianggap suka. Hah… aku merasa seperti yeoja gampangan." Jujur saja Baekhyun tak masalah jika dia digosipkan dengan seseorang dan akan menanggapinya dengan candaan. Tapi ini baru pertama kali baginya digosipkan dengan beberapa namja dalam waktu yang sama. Tentu saja Baekhyun takut akan tanggapan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang belum mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Seru Luhan. "Apa kalian berpikir seperti apa yang ku pikirkan? Apa aku salah jika berteman dengan mereka? Aku benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka. Apa yang dipikirkan orang lain? Para junior di organisasi mungkin sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena para senior yang mereka kagumi digosipkan denganku. Apa aku perlu menjauhi mereka?" Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun iba. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi mereka juga tak tahu semua ini bermula dari mana. Mungkin karena sosok Baekhyun yang memang cocok jika dipasangkan dengan siapa pun seperti yang pernah dikatakan Sehun pada mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, geu saenggakjima. Kau tak perlu menjauh dari mereka. Just be yourself. Jangan pikirkan tanggapan orang lain. Maafkan kami jika kami juga ikut menggodamu. Tapi sungguh kami tidak punya pikiran seperti itu." Ucap Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun kali ini hanya memainkan sedotannya. "Tapi dari semua namja yang dipasangkan denganmu, aku lebih suka kalau kau dengan Chanyeol. Dia tampan, seperti salah satu member EXO. Kau cocok dengannya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang disambut jitakan dari Baekhyun. "Ne. Kalian juga enak dilihat jika sedang bersama. Sikap kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta." Sambung Luhan.

"Apanya yang seperti sepasang kekasih? Kalau begitu bukannya seharusnya dengan Sehun atau Jongin? Aku lebih bebas berekspresi dan mungkin terlihat lebih mesra dengan mereka?" Sepertinya Baekhyun telah melupakan kegelisahan hatinya. Ok, mungkin untuk sahabat-sahabatnya Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir sebagai yeoja gampangan. "Justru itu. Kau, Sehun, dan Jongin berani bersikap mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa kau dan Chanyeol tidak? Kalian terlihat seperti menahan diri." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertegun seakan memang baru menyadari hal tersebut. "Aish… bisa gila aku." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menyadari perubahan warna pada wajahnya. Ayolah, dia sudah bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dan lainnya dari semester empat dan sekarang mereka berada di semester delapan. Dia sudah nyaman dengan status sahabat yang mereka sandang. Akan sangat canggung jika dia menjalin kasih dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

* * *

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Mwo haneungeoya?!" Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor dan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar karena banyaknya notifikasi. "Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. "Igeo. Kau mengirim foto Sehun di grup kos dengan menggunakan ponselku. Apa-apaan ini captionnya? Saranghae? Heol!" Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. "Hahaha… awalnya aku mau mengirim foto Chanyeol, tapi dia terlalu jauh dariku, jadi ya aku memotret Sehun yang kebetulan ada di depanku saat itu." Kali ini Baekhyun semakin kesal dan menyadari kalau selama ini dia memang jarang mengecek galeri di ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yang datang dengan wajah cemberut. "Jongin, tolong urus calon istrimu ini!" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Wae? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Bingung Jongin. "Aish… kau tau Oh Sehun?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Ani." Sahut Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya. "Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo baru saja mengirim fotomu di grup kos kami dengan caption saranghae dengan menggunakan ponselku." Baekhyun bercerita pada Sehun. "Ya Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Wae? Aku hanya menyuarakan isi hati Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo. "Menyuarakan apanya? Kau hanya iseng. Kau bilang kalau kau akan mengirim foto Chanyeol tapi berakhir dengan Sehun karena dia yang ada di depanmu saat itu." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Chanyeol?" Ucap Sehun dan Jongin bingung. "Ne, Chanyeol. Anak-anak kos sering mengodanya dengan Chanyeol." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun? Jangan-jangan…" Kini Sehun menampilkan smirknya. "Mwo? Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" Seru Baekhyun. "Aish… seharusnya kau yang kalah saat bermain kartu, supaya kami bebas bertanya padamu. Tapi malah yang lain yang kena." Sahut Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa mengejek dari Baekhyun.

* * *

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah berada di rumah Jongin setelah bekerja. "Yang mana?" Sehun bertanya. "Oh, apa yang kau maksud tadi pagi sebelum kau tiba di kantor?" Kini Jongin menyahut yang dibenarkan oleh Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game yang mereka mainkan. "Ah… Hanya tentang keisengan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun." Jawab Sehun santai namun tak lama dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau masih berpikir kalau Baekhyun tidak ada rasa terhadapmu?" Sehun sudah meninggalkan atensinya pada game. "Wae kkapjagi?" Heran Chanyeol. "Kau tahu? Teman-teman kos Baekhyun selalu menggodanya denganmu." Jongin juga telah meninggalkan gamenya yang membuat Chanyeol juga meninggalkan gamenya. "Bukan hanya denganku, tapi dengan yang lain juga. Termasuk kalian berdua." Ucap Chanyeol malas. "Tapi mereka lebih sering menggodanya denganmu." Sangkal Jongin.

"Apa kau tak sadar dengan sikap Baekhyun padamu?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dia akan mengomel kalau kau tidak masuk kuliah, perhatian dengan keadaanmu, mendukung apa yang kau lakukan kalau dia anggap itu benar, mengkhawatirkanmu saat tahu kau akan cuti –" "Yak! Kau memberitahukannya?!" Sambar Chanyeol tak percaya. "Ne. dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia sangat khawatir dan sangat tidak setuju. Tapi saat aku mengatakan kalau kau akhirnya tidak jadi cuti, dia sangat lega." Jawab Sehun.

"Hah… entahlah, nan molla. Dia kan memang seperti itu orangnya. Bukan hanya denganku, tapi dengan kalian juga." Ucap Chanyeol lemas. "Sekali lagi, sikapnya dengan kami dan kau itu berbeda." Ucap Sehun. "Yak! Dia bahkan pernah menyuruhku untuk mencari yeojachingu. Jelas-jelas dia tidak ada rasa terhadapku." Sahut Chanyeol tak terima. "Dan juga, apa kalian tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan seminggu yang lalu saat kita keluar bersama?" Sambug Chanyeol yang membuat yang lainnya mengingat lagi tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

 _Malam itu Baekhyun dan teman kelompoknya sedang keluar untuk melepas penat setelah PKL yang mereka jalani dengan jalan-jalan di taman kota. Karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain truth dengan cara gunting batu kertas. Semua orang sudah mendapat bagiannya sendiri hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang mendapatkan gilirannya._

" _Akhirnya sekarang giliranmu! Aku dari tadi sudah gemas sendiri karena kau selalu dalam posisi aman." Seru Sehun bersemangat. "Geurae, sekarang apa yang mau kalian tanyakan padaku?" Jawab Baekhyun malas namun hingga menit ketiga, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. "Wae? Kalian bingung kan? Hahaha… sudah kuduga. Apa aku terlalu terbuka terhadap kalian?" seloroh Baekhyun sementara yang lainnya menampakkan raut jengkel karena bingung mau bertanya apa._

" _Aish… sebenarnya aku punya, tapi aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Sungut Sehun. "Ya sudah, tanyakan saja." Santai Baekhyun. "Di antara namjadeul di sini, siapa yang pernah ada ikatan emosional terhadapmu?" tanya Sehun yang jujur saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena selama mereka bersahabat, mereka tidak pernah menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya. "Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun tegas. "Nah, kau pasti menjawab begitu. Aish jinjja." Sahut Sehun yang membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah. "Dengar, aku sudah senang dengan persahabatan kita. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan salah satu dari kalian. Pasti akan canggung." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar._

" _Aku menyambung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Antara Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol, siapa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun menggeram. 'Aish… aku benci pertanyaan macam ini.' Batin Baekhyun. "Harus ada dan sebutkan alasannya." Sambung Luhan. "Geundae Luhan, eobseo. Aish…" Sungut Baekhyun sedangkan yang lainnya fokus pada Baekhyun. "Deg deg deg deg…. Sepertinya ada yang jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat." Goda Kyungsoo yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. "Aish…. Kau lama, berarti ada kan?" Ucap Chanyeol. "Justru karena tidak ada babo." Kemudian permainan mereka berakhir dengan perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

* * *

"Aish… siapa tahu waktu itu Baekhyun berbohong? Seperti kau yang berbohong waktu permainan kartu dulu." Cibir Jongin. "Mana mungkin, dia terlihat serius." Sangkal Chanyeol. "Kau juga terlihat serius waktu itu. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa dulu kau berbohong pada kami?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak mau Baekhyun menjauhiku jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Nah, bisa juga Baekhyun mempunyai alasan yang sama denganmu." Sahut Sehun jengkel. "Ck. Kalian sama-sama tak peka. Aku bahkan ragu kalau Baekhyun sadar akan perasaannya." Sahut Jongin yang disetujui Sehun. Yah, memang sikap kedua sahabat mereka cukup membuat mereka gemas sendiri.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Baekhyun yang menunjukkan sikapnya yang aneh terhadap Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol juga bersikap aneh terhadap Baekhyun. Contohnya saat Chanyeol datang ke kampus dari rumahnya yang letaknya cukup jauh karena diminta Baekhyun untuk datang padahal hari itu Chanyeol tidak ada kelas, membatalkan niatnya untuk memanjangkan rambut menjadi memotong rambutnya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia lebih tampan dengan rambut pendek daripada rambut panjang, memilih Baekhyun di antara sekian banyak teman yang lain untuk menari bersamanya saat proyek kelas mereka, tidak sungkan menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Baekhyun, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau Chanyeol adalah namja paling tidak peka, Baekhyun adalah yeoja paling tidak peka menurut mereka. Sepertinya Sehun dan Jongin memang perlu turun tangan untuk menyatukan mereka.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan kelompoknya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kelompok lain namun dari profesi yang sama. Tentu saja moment ini sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang yang ikut karena mereka juga dapat saling melepas rindu pada teman yang sudah lama tak mereka temui. "Chanyeol-ah, kau ingat kan apa yang kami ucapkan tadi? Untuk saat ini, cobalah jaga jarak dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin mengingatkan saat mereka tengah makan malam. Yah, setelah membujuk dan meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun kemungkinan besar juga mencintainya, akhirnya Chanyeol setuju untuk mengikuti rencana mereka untuk mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik bianglala! Siapa yang mau ikut?" seru Minseok pada yang lain namun hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berminat ditambah Chanyeol karena paksaan Sehun. "Baiklah, sekarang kita tentukan pasangannya." Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat bahwa bianglala tersebut hanya muat untuk dua orang dalam satu tempat. "Aku dengan Minseok." Ucap Chanyeol yang disetujui Minseok yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengubah raut wajahnya. "Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun yang mendapat balasan senyuman beserta gelengan dari Baekhyun tanpa menyadari smirk yang tersungging di wajah Sehun.

Sepanjang malam mereka menghabiskan waktu, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Baekhyun merasa kalau saat ini Chanyeol selalu menjaga jarak dengannya dan Baekhyun juga cukup dibuat bingung dengan perasaannya. 'Kenapa aku mendadak bad mood?' batin Baekhyun ditengah-tengah permainan kartu mereka. "Assa! Kau kalah Chanyeol!" Seru Jongin setelah mengalahkan Chanyeol. "Pertanyaan dariku. Di antara yeojadeul, siapa yang paling kau kagumi?" Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun meremas jemari tangannya di bawah meja. "Minseok." Sontak saja jawaban Chanyeol membuahkan seruan dari teman mereka kecuali Baekhyun yang justru semakin bingung karena merasakan ribuan jarum yang menancap di jantungnya 'Apa dugaanku benar? Mereka berdua saling mencintai?' Batin Baekhyun.

Setelah bermain kartu dengan durasi yang lumayan lama, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling membeli apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Seperti Baekhyun yang saat ini memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan yang lain untuk menenangkan hati serta pikirannya. Saat melihat-lihat aksesoris, Baekhyun merasakan seseorang yang berdiri sangat dekat di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol? Mau mencari aksesoris juga?" Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba datang. "Ani." Jawab Chanyeol singkat yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. "Aku mencarimu." Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan mukanya memanas saat ini. "Kenapa mencariku? Kenapa bukan Minseok saja?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara ketus yang membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"Aku takut kau tersesat. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba membawa namanya? Aneh sekali." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, begitu pula Chanyeol. "Kau yang aneh. Kenapa dari tadi kau menjaga jarak denganku? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Siapa yang menjaga jarak denganmu? Hanya perasaanmu saja." Sangkal Chanyeol. "Geuraeyo? Mian." Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menahan diri karena Baekhyun memberikan jawaban yang tak diinginkan.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menyukai seseorang?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bagus kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Dekati dia, katakan kalau kau menyukainya. Aku akan sangat mendukung jika kalian bisa bersama." Baekhyun berusaha memberikan jawaban dengan suara yang terdengar excited. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta?" Chanyeol berusaha menganalisa ekspresi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Minseok kan?" Tebak Baekhyun. "Huh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Jawaban Baekhyun tadi sontak saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena demi apa pun, hanya Baekhyun yang mencuri hati serta pikirannya. "Kau terlihat berbeda jika dengan dia, lebih lembut. Aku saja yang sebagai sahabatmu hanya sekali berfoto berdua denganmu. Tapi kau berulang kali berfoto berdua dengannya. Terlihat sekali kalian sedang kasmaran. Tadi kau juga lebih memilih naik bianglala dengannya dan kau juga tadi memilih dia diantara kami. Kalian juga sering mengabaikan kami jika sudah bertemu." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Neo." Ucapan ambigu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau orangnya. Nan neoreul johahae." Chanyeol dapat melihat pupil Baekhyun yang membesar disertai dengan semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin manis di mata Chanyeol. "Mwo-mworageoyo? Lalu, sikapmu dengan Minseok?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. "Dia sepupuku." Jawaban singkat Chanyeol dihadiahi pukulan oleh Baekhyun. "Yak! Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?!" Ucap Baekhyun murka sambil terus memukul Chanyeol. "Mian Baekhyun-ah aduh appeo." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian secara tiba-tiba menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, mianhae karena tak memberi tahumu. Tapi sungguh, aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai namja kepada yeoja. Maukah kau menerimaku?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencari jawaban hatinya. Saat ini Baekhyun seakan dapat melihat kilasan balik hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol. Adu argumen, bercanda, saling menjahili, saling perhatian yang tanpa sadar membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan merasakan kehangatan jika bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan saat itu lah Baekhyun sadar tentang perasaannya. "Ne. Nado." Cicit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar dan membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Gomawo." Bisik Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun semakin membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh akan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Kaja. Mereka pasti sedang bersungut ria menunggu kita." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sangat pas dengan tangannya. "Aish.." Gumaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertanya. "Aku merasa canggung kau tahu?" Ini lah yang disukai Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Dia akan menyuarakan apa yang dirasakan meskipun terdengar memalukan. Pengecualian untuk perasaannya yang baru dia akui beberapa saat yang lalu. "Menurutmu aku tidak?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelas-dua belas.

"Mereka pasti akan menggoda kita habis-habisan. Kau tahu kan kalau orang-orang di sekitarku sering memasangkanku denganmu? Bahkan dosen juga mengetahuinya." Sungut Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol tak berhenti mengamati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi hey, bukan hanya denganku tapi juga dengan namja lain. Sebenarnya seberapa dekat kau dengan mereka?" Sepertinya sifat posesif Chanyeol mulai keluar. "Dengar, namja yang paling dekat denganku hanya kalian bertiga. Yang lainnya hanya sebatas teman biasa. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuatku dipasangkan dengan mereka." Jelas Baekhyun. "Cih, jangan bilang kau juga merasa tersanjung?" Sebal Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Wae? Kau cemburu?" goda Baekhyun. "Heol." Ucap Chanyeol. "Sudalah, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku memilihmu dari sekian namja tampan di kampus." Ucap Baekhyun percaya diri. "Kau yang seharusnya bersyukur. Kau tak tahu kalau namjachingumu ini disukai para yeoja cantik di kampus?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah dan mereka terus melanjutkan perdebatan tak pentingnya sehingga tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari teman-temannya.

"Wow! Ada apa dengan tangan kalian berdua?" Tanya Sehun menggoda. Ketika sadar, Baekhyun berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kita akan mendapat traktiran." Goda Jongin. "Tidak ada traktiran." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat yang lain memberenggut. "Aish~ neo jinjja!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Err… jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Minseok memastikan. "Ne. Kalian, jangan ada yang memasangkan dia dengan namja lain lagi! Nae kkeoya!" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik. "Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu? Aku masih merasa geli jika kau berbicara seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya. "Ya! Mworageoyo? Berhenti di sana!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka sedangkan teman-teman mereka hanya menatap takjub pada pasangan baru tersebut. "Hahaha… ternyata sikap mereka tidak berubah. Selalu heboh." Ucap Sehun yang dibenarkan yang lainnya.

The End


End file.
